A Simple Wish
by Wacky Walnut
Summary: John is missing his mother deeply and wishes to see what life would be like if she were still alive. To his uttermost surprised his wish is granted and things are certainly different – including the arrival of his unborn sister. Final Chapter uploaded
1. Sunday

A simple wish

Disclaimer: Don't own Thunderbirds or any part of it – I'm merely borrowing it all for the purposes of being able to write a good story (hopefully)

Plot: John is missing his mother deeply and wishes to see what life would be like if she were still alive. To his uttermost surprised his wish is granted and things are certainly different – including the arrival of his unborn sister.

A.N Angst a guarantee and general family loveliness

Chapter 1 – Sunday

A speeding black car...flashing headlights...no, oh god please no...screeching brakes...a child's scream...dad swearing...another scream...no! Not again, please not again...tears...fear....crying...blood...no...a voice...

"No!" shouted John as he startled himself out of sleep and away from the nightmare. He found himself shaking and did not want to believe that he had just witnessed _that _incident again. Sweat poured off his back and down his forehead, tears stinging his eyes.

Luckily no one asked if he was okay, Virgil was fast asleep in his bed snoring slightly in the middle of some dream and Scott was lying on his front occasionally mumbling. John flopped back onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling waiting desperately for sleep to overtake him once again. But it didn't come.

He knew the reason why, he knew what his dream would show him and he did not wish to see it again. It was still hard to grip that his mother was dead...the accident had happened almost five years ago now but it still only felt like yesterday. He still hated the sight of black sports cars and was still battling his fear of speeding vehicles.

Scott had often questioned him about it but John had lied and said that everything was okay, he knew that if any of his brothers found out about these nightmares then there would be hell to pay but right now he wanted to get through this himself without the help of his brothers...it did hurt him though to think that he wouldn't accept their help but what could they realistically do?

Sighing like a lonely dog, he turned and pulled himself as quietly as he could out of bed. He decided that maybe a cup of hot chocolate would help him to drift off or if worse came to the worse then he could always go and stare at the stars. Quietly as he could he slipped out of the room and with only a slight backwards glance – to check that Scott and Virgil were still asleep – he started down the corridor.

It was quiet in the Tracy house but that didn't really bother him much, it was slightly nicer than listening to everyone shouting at each other. He paused and silently checked on Gordon and Alan – the babies of the family – who were both asleep though by the looks of things it wasn't that long ago that they had. Toys and books were spread all over the place and Gordon was half-lying on the floor.

Suppressing a slight chuckle, John moved into the room and trying not to stand on anything, lifted Gordon onto his own bed and tucked him in. Gordon grumbled but continued sleeping, a fact that John was thankful of. Alan was at least in his bed for once but the blankets had gone adrift and John didn't really need to guess as to why.

Gordon and Alan were deliberate troublemakers and every night they caused a storm about going to bed. John smiled as he located the missing blanket and gently laid it on top of his baby brother. True he was coming up to the age of 10 now but he was still the youngest and no matter what he did he would always be the baby at least to John anyway.

With another sigh he left Gordon and Alan and headed out of the room, tripping up on one of the toys and hearing a faint chuckle that was soon lost in the folds of sleep. Quietly relieved John got up and headed down to the kitchen. He reflected quietly on life and wondered what everything would be like now if Lucille was still alive.

His mother had always been there for all of them but then a simple accident had taken her away in a flash of seconds. John still didn't know why his mother had been targeted or how anyone had known that she would be where she was but it was enough to choke him every time. From what little information he had pieced together from his Dad and news reports, Lucille had been the target of a hit and run gang who chose their victims.

The click of the kettle finishing almost startled John out of his thoughts, he had been in automatic mode when he had entered the kitchen and hardly seemed to notice that he had even started to make himself a hot chocolate. He sighed and starred down, trying to think about anything other than the nightmare. "John? What are you doing up at this time in the morning?" came Jeff's voice from behind him.

John started and turned around, before becoming shy and sheepish, "Couldn't sleep that well" he said looking down at the ground. "I think I can guess what. It's okay son" said Jeff, taking a couple of steps forward. John tried to keep his emotions in but they were threatening to overflow, within seconds his knees buckled and tears streamed down his face.

Jeff caught hold of his second eldest son and held tight hold of him, whispering softly about everything being okay. Every year this happened, the nightmare effect all of his sons and even himself but it was always curious to him as it was at this time of year. Jeff glanced at the calendar, June 2nd it read. The nightmares always started on that date but Lucille had been killed back in February not in June.

But this was not the time to be worrying about things like that...right now John was his main concern and he could only hope and pray that this would once again pass. Jeff ruffled John's blond hair and simply allowed him to cry, there was no use in talking about anything – he already knew that it would cause more problems than required.

"John?" he finally asked after a long pause in the sobbing. Watery blue eyes looked up at him with all the innocence of a child even though John was mentally older than most of his brothers. "Don't worry about anything, son, I'm always going to be here for you...you remember that. Once a Tracy..." Jeff started before John finished, "Always a Tracy" with a faint smile.

The embrace was a little tighter than it had been previously but it was worth it, "Go to bed John, get some sleep huh?" Jeff told his second eldest. John shook his head, "Nah...I'll have this hot chocolate or Grandma will kill me" he said only slightly chuckling.

"Don't be up too late" Jeff called after shaking his head and leaving the room. "Okay Dad" John called before picking up the mug of tepid chocolate and heading towards the telescope that somehow miraculously survived numerous knocks and drops. He sighed and sat down, not really in the mood to look at the stars but something made him feel inclined to.

As he reached forward for 'just a quick look' his foot caught on a cardboard box that was partially hidden under the table. "Huh? How did you get out from under there?" he asked it before pulling it out and opening the lid. Inside lay a beautiful handcrafted porcelain doll. She had long ringlet blond hair, sparkling green eyes and wore an Victorian style dress done in reds and blacks. Any girl would have died to have her but she was rare and had cost a lot of money.

John had bought her the summer of Lucille's death though he had never really known why. He presumed that it was an impulse buy but it was something that a lad would buy for a daughter or a girlfriend come wife – or a younger sister reflected John. He didn't have any younger sisters but if he did then this doll would belong to her. But since his Dad was not liable to get married and have another kid anytime soon then there was no chance that he would ever give it to a younger sister.

Possibly a future niece could have it or maybe his own daughter if he were to have one but for the time being the doll was his and no one knew about it – except Grandma but she had sworn never to tell the others about it. He smiled silently and packed the tissue paper around the doll once again, ready to put her away. "Good night Philadelphia" he said before replacing the lid and pushing the box back under the table.

That was another thing that he had never really understood, he had called the doll Philadelphia Tracy when he had bought it. It was a custom in the shop to allow customers to name the dolls and give them proper birth certificates. John had been a little embarrassed at having to choose a name but his eyes had fallen on a map of America and the state of Philadelphia stood out to him. He still had the birth certificate but it was hidden away from the box.

He sighed and looked through the telescope, marvelling at the stars. Before his eyes a shooting star flashed across and seemed to pause, John wasn't a believer in myths but he had always made a wish on a shooting star, "I wish that I could see what our lives would be like if our mother was still alive" he said quickly and hurriedly.

The star was already long gone but John felt that something was defiantly different about it. Slowly his eyes began to drop and sleep overtook him.

"Wish granted" said a voice just on the edge of his hearing.

A.N What you think? Let me know by pressing review please


	2. Monday Morning

A.N Wow – thanks for all of the reviews guys. I wasn't quite expecting to get so many in so short a period. Still it's all good and I saw the movie on Sunday finally so I feel really happy and had a good laugh at it with my mate so it's going to get fun writing this story (and my other one)

To my reviewers: Willow Tracy – I'm continuing it - killhill2003 – glad you're liking it and FAB to that - Fran Lavery – hope you like the next bit and hopefully Phil's lovely enough for you – and Captain Phoenix – hope it's more intriguing for you now

Chapter 2 – Monday morning

"John! Wake up!" came Scott's voice but it was a little distance away from where John had fallen asleep. John groaned and rolled over – almost falling off the couch but just stopping himself in time – just managing to make out the room he was in. "John!" came Scott's more persistent voice.

"All right, Scott I'm up! No need to yell!" he called back seating himself up right. He rubbed his temples, trying to shake the sleep from his brain. He vaguely wondered why Scott hadn't set the younger two on him instead of shouting but as it was the holidays there was no guessing as to where the terrible two would have gone.

"Good, come on. Grandma's been calling for breakfast for the last fifteen minuets" Scott's face wasn't as loud as it had been but John took the hint. Grandma was not one to be kept waiting for anything and he had the feeling that he wouldn't be the only one who would be likely to end up in trouble with her today.

John got up and stretched, before heading towards the kitchen. His mind filtered through the events of last night and he wondered if Scott already knew about it. 'More than likely' John thought to himself.

There was a shout from somewhere behind him and on instinct John moved to the left side of the hallway and laughed as Virgil ran past, "Hey, Virgil, you're not supposed to run around like a mad chicken you know" he shouted after the middle Tracy brother.

"You try avoiding Scott when he's in a mood and you'll run!" Virgil just called back before skidding to a stop, and quickly turning left with a yelp.

John shook his head as a mere second later Scott, noticeably drenched, charged after him. Checking that the coast was clear, John made it to the kitchen without getting attacked by anyone else.

Grandma smiled and waved at him, "Morning John, sleep well did we?" she asked while picking out some rashes of bacon from the pan.

John smiled heartily, "Yeah, I did, thanks Grandma" he said before spotting Gordon sitting with a bowl of cereal almost behaving.

"Gordon, what have you done now?" he asked, carefully watching his second youngest brother. The boy looked up at him with innocent eyes, "I haven't done anything, John...why do I always get blamed for stuff?" Gordon asked taking a sizable spoonful of cereal from the bowl.

"Cause, Gordon, you're usually the cause of the problems around here" said a female voice that did not belong to Grandma.

John paused, his coffee cup only a fraction away from his lips, not quite sure that he was awake yet. Gordon rolled his eyes, "I'm not! Al's more the problem than me, mom".

Lucille Tracy appeared in John's sight and he could not believe his eyes. There was his mother, standing right in front of him, almost exactly the same as he remembered her. But there was a small difference, she had a few more worried lines on her face and her blond hair was cut short almost as if it were meant to be spiked.

"Well it's true, you're supposed to be his big brother and set an example for him...I'm sure he gets half if not more of his ideas from you" she said playfully ruffling his hair.

Gordon stuck his tongue out at his mother and looked quizzically at John, "Hey Johnny, you turned into a statue or summat?" he asked before receiving a clip on the ear.

John blinked and snapped himself out of his thoughts, "What? No, I'm fine" he said hurriedly before resting his blond head in his hand, still not believing that this was happening.

"Honey, are you okay?" asked Lucille's kind and rather concerned voice. John looked up and allowed his eyes to meet with hers. All of his memories of her came back to him, all of the good and all of the bad. For a brief second he heard the car crash going through his head but then it all stopped and he felt as if that weight had been lifted from his shoulders, "I'm fine, honestly mom. I guess I was just up late last night" he said.

She smiled, as if knowing that something was still bothering him but letting it drop. Partly due to the fact that Scott had reappeared, "Where is he?" he asked, sounding a little too like Jeff.

"I don't know, Scott – but before you..." Lucille started before Scott was off again shouting something at his younger brother.

"Those two get worse everyday" Lucille chuckled before pausing and rounding on Gordon, "Speaking of two getting worse where's the other troublemaker?" her tone was slightly threatening but in a playful sort of way.

Gordon shook his head, "I don't know – I know he came down before me so I thought he'd gone to get John" a sly wink was directed at John and he knew exactly what that meant, "But I haven't seen him since".

John and Lucille frowned, that could not be a good thing, "Alan, I am going to kill you one day" said Lucille, flicking a strand of blond hair out of her eyes.

"You're not going to be the only one" said Scott ducking in from the patio, pushing a rather complaining Virgil in front of him.

"What's he done now?" asked John, already dreading the answer. Scott's sceptical looked told him all he needed to know but something made him stop.

All four of the Tracy brothers were in the kitchen – so who was Alan about to play a prank on? Before he could enquire about anything there was a shout from upstairs and a thud as something hit the floor.

John was about to get up when Virgil held him back, "I would stay put...fireworks are going to fly" he stated carefully watching the stairs. If it had been a movie then cups and plates would have started bouncing off the table.

Alan appeared at the bottom of the stairs and charged off before Scott or Gordon could grab him, "Alan, you come back here!" called another voice.

John turned and stared in even greater surprise than what he had done with Lucille. Standing panting at the bottom of the stairs was a girl who could not have been more than eight or nine by the looks of her. She had long black hair, which had possibly been ring-letted earlier on but now was looking as though someone had attacked it with a mixture of honey and cream. Her eyes were a jade green and flashed with malicious ideas of how her closest elder brother was going to die when she got her hands on him.

'My doll?' John asked himself mentally, frowning slightly. "Where did he go?" she asked and John realised that her tone was of his fathers.

But who was this girl?

After a couple of seconds she frowned, "Mom, where did he go?" she asked again.

Lucille did not want another fight on her hands, "Outside somewhere, but..." she paused as the girl started to move before Gordon intercepted her. "Let me go, Gordo!" she snapped a little irritated.

"Oh no, little sister, you stay put. We'll get Alan for you" said Gordon holding tightly onto her arm.

John tried hard to keep his face emotionless but it was getting more and more tricky by the minuet. He had a little sister?

"No! I want to get him, Gordo let go!" she wriggled vainly, trying to slip out of the jacket that she was wearing and nearly succeeding until Scott grabbed hold of her other arm, "Feathers! No...you stay here, okay?" it wasn't a request.

The girl seemed to contemplate things for a few seconds but then gave up rather huffily, "Why can't I get him?" her tone was whiny but playful.

There was a sigh from Lucille, and John could have sworn that given half the chance she would have quite happily strangled Alan and this girl, "Because, Miss Philadelphia Tracy, you would only get yourself even more messed up. Scott, go and get that little brat this instant and the rest of you go and get sorted out. I'm not having us all looking like we've been dragged through several hedges backwards at this party this evening".

There were a lot of protests from the boys but a stern glare from their mother quickly silenced them all. Within seconds the kitchen was empty except for John, Lucille, Grandma and Philadelphia.

John shook his head, still trying to work out if this was a dream or not. Not only did he have a younger sister but she was called Philadelphia as well! The shook seemed to numb his brain totally.

"Why aren't you going to get cleaned up young lady?" asked Grandma helping Philadelphia onto a seat opposite John as Lucille had disappeared outside more than likely to locate Alan and tell him firmly off.

The look from the eight-year-old was enough to say everything, "Cause Grandma, they'll take _ages _and plus I want to see what happened to Alan" her voice was soft and gentle but filled with mischief.

John smiled faintly as he watched her, somehow this felt _right_ to him. He had always suspected that there was more to Lucille's death than what his father had let on but was this girl the missing link?

Had his mother been pregnant when she had died?

"What's up with you big brother?" asked Philadelphia tilting her head.

"Nothing, guess I was up late last night" he said not quite sure how to act with a younger sister who until now had never been in his life.

Her jade green eyes flashed happily, "Were there any pretty stars last night?" her curiosity well embedded and somehow John remembered various conversations with her about the stars and what different things meant and were.

"Just the same as normal sis, but there was a shooting star" he said finding himself slightly playing with her over this. John could not help but smile at seeing her face light up with joy and amazement, her mouth open wide.

"There was?" her happy voice sounded in his ears, "Why didn't you wake me, John? You know I've always wanted to see one" there was a little disappointment but her voice was still filled with wonder.

"It was very late last night and you were fast asleep, Phil. I didn't want to disturb you" he said, trying to think of a way of telling her something without blurting that she hadn't been alive last night.

Phil seemed to contemplate something for a moment but then grinned, "Tell me about it, please?" she asked.

John shook his head, "I can't remember many details, Phil. It just came and went in a flash" that was partly true and partly false but he doubted that Phil would know anything else about it.

The girl grinned happily before wriggling off the chair and mis-judging the distance to the floor. John looked under the table, laughing at the sight of her sitting looking rather bewildered before chuckling at herself and rubbing her head, "I'm a idiot" her grin becoming bigger by the minuet and giving her an even prettier than before.

"At least you said that and not me, squirt" said John, moving around the table in a couple of quick steps and scooping her up. She laughed harder and hugged into him when he had finished swinging her around.

John couldn't help laughing himself, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy hearing a child laugh. He held onto her, feeling like she had always been a part of his life and that he would do anything to protect her.

"John?" came Phil's voice from the depths of his shoulder.

"Oh sorry, forgot about that" he said, loosening his grip slightly which allowed her to lock her sparkling eyes on his pleasant blue ones.

"Can I ask you something?" her voice was a little bit quieter now but still filled with joy and wonder.

"Course you can. What do you want?" he said automatically remembering what his three younger brothers had been like when they had asked him that question.

She slightly bit her lip before answering, "Next time you look at the stars, can I stay up really late and watch them with you?".

John starred at her in disbelief, she wanted to look at the stars with him? A smile lit up his face, "Of course, Phil...but not too late"

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, not needing to say thanks in any way. But before the moment could last long there came an almighty shout of "PHIL!" from somewhere up above.

"Uh-oh. Heh, I better go" she said, jumping from John's arms and running up the stairs. John watched her go and smiled heartily, somehow feeling that this was the best thing that could have happened to him.

But a lingering thought came slowly into his mind, 'How long is this going to last?'

A.N A good question John but don't worry I've got plans for this Well what you lot think of it then? Philadelphia Tracy any good?

Let me know and I'll see what I can do with this party that they're going to – that's just slightly worrying me already.

Still Please please review


	3. Monday Evening

OMG – you guys are absolutely FAB I've never had any of my stories reviewed so much. This is so cool.

To my reviewers: bograt – glad you're enjoying it and hope John keeps you amused in this chapter - Willow Tracy – glad you found it cute and I don't think the boys will like costumes much but it gives me something to do in later chapters - killhill2003 – thanks very much grins happily - mcj – well you don't have to wait any longer enjoy - Cap'n Phoenix – well the comments for the next chapter as it's the same day but thank you all the same – icequeenam – you must have been on the same wave length as me (read on and you'll find out)- and Alanaya – hope you like the next bit

Chapter 3 – Monday Evening

John sat and stared at the party that Penny was throwing. It was not her usual style but it seemed to work. It was a bright sunny day for Britain and there was a gentle breeze that just kept the temperature down in the heat wave that had been a problem for some time now.

Kids ran around laughing and playing in mad circles, while the older ones either chatted on about something or ate from the vast amounts of food that had been laid on. Virtually everyone in the local area had been invited and a lot of the children were from a school not far away.

John smiled as the DJ put on another chill out song and took a sip from the lemonade that he had. It was a pleasant event and nothing could have spoilt it at that point in time. He followed a group of girls who were playing some daft game and screaming even louder than the rest especially when any boys came near to them. He frowned realising that Phil was not amongst them anymore.

She had been earlier, he had seen her playing clapping games with them, but now she was nowhere near them. He scanned carefully around and eventually spotted the small figure of his younger sister, sitting alone by the roses.

He sighed and walked over to her, thinking quietly to himself that she looked sweet in her purple skirt and white short-sleeved shirt.

"Heya, princess, what you doing over here?" he asked, hunching down so that he was just a little above her.

She turned her face up towards him and it was obvious that she was upset over something, but she shook her head and looked down at her hands, "Nothing" a tiny whisper escaped her lips.

"Princess, I don't think I'm going to fall for that one. You were playing with those girls earlier on, why aren't you now?" John persisted sitting down.

Phil's eyes met with her brothers blue ones and she knew that she could not hide anything from him, "They're mean. They said that I could not play any of their games properly. They wanted to play 'Catchy Kissy' with the boys and I didn't want to. They don't like me"

John sighed and glared at the girls who looked as though they were flirting – or at least attempting to – with a group of boys. They weren't any good at it and were more than likely playing some older pretend game. "Don't listen to them, Phil. They're just a bunch of troublemakers. You stick with your own friends" he said trying to sound like a person who knew what he was saying but entirely feeling it in his own heart.

A smile lit up Phil's face and she grinned happily at her second eldest brother, "You know John, I think I will. Thanks" she said before rising and running off.

John chuckled and watched as she found a girl and boy sitting looking rather nervous and instantly they were all laughing.

"What you laughing at brother?" came Gordon's voice from behind him.

John stood and turned to face the dark red-haired Tracy, "Just Phil playing with her friends. Sometimes I think she needs to get some self confidence"

"Self confidence? Our Mermaid? She's full of it and frequently uses it on us all of the time. She's just like you and Alan – far too nervous over the small things in life" said Gordon leading John back to the table.

One thing that John had come to learn in the few hours he had been with his new family was that each of the Tracy boys had a different nickname for Philadelphia. He still wasn't quite sure as to why but he put it down to her being the only girl of the family other than their mother and Grandma.

Scott called her Feathers due to some toy that she had gotten off him when she was two called Feathers, John himself called her Princess as she was as pretty and sweet as all of the ones he had read about in books, Virgil nicknamed her Note as he said that she could sing when she was prepared to, Gordon had called her Mermaid due to her swimming ability and Alan often called her squirt but Cady was his official one for her. It seemed that she shared something with all of the brothers and her nicknames reflected that part of her.

"Gordon, what are you on about? I don't get nervous over small things!" John shot at the swimmer of the family.

Gordon stuck his tongue out at him and sat down, "Oh yes you do, Johnny, don't even try to deny it. You're just naturally nervous over things. Take that time when that girl –"the remark was cut off by a death glare from John.

"One more word, little brother and Scott will learn of precisely what happened to the you-know-what" his threat was well justified.

There had always been a rather unspoken agreement between the brothers – well unspoken wasn't quite the word to use more like the 'I'll threaten to tell mum or dad or whoever exactly what happened and you'll end up in even worse trouble than you would have been anyway' case scenario – that some things were kept secret but generally most were eventually learned one way or another.

Lucille appeared, a little over her normal drinking limit, "Hey boys" she said flopping down, "I'm going to regret this tomorrow" her head was already within her hands.

"Oh great" Gordon shook his head, "Mum I thought you had agreed with Grandma not to drink tonight"

"I did, but- you know what its like" said Lucille.

John rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "We'd better get some ice water down her neck" he passed a sly grin and a wink between Gordon, "Or maybe we could feed you some raw coffee cause that's meant to make you get sober again, wouldn't you agree brother of mine?" he teased.

"Yeah I think freshly ground British coffee would do the trick, dearest elder brother" said Gordon defiantly trying not to laugh.

"OH no you don't! I am not eating any raw coffee at all...oh my head!" whined Lucille.

"What's wrong, momma?" came Alan's voice as Virgil and Scott led the two babies of the family towards the table, followed closely by the British Miss Penelope who appeared just a bit more exciting and hot in a pink bikini top and pink and yellow checker shorts. Lucille made an unidentifiable jester of recognition but was already starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"Ah, I think Mrs Tracy has had one to many" said Penny in well educated tones.

"I think Mrs Tracy is about to be sick" said Lucille, hiccupping slightly.

The boys – excluding the bemused Alan – all closed their eyes, already dreading what she was going to be like later on.

"Don't worry, this time we were prepared for something akin to this happening. Wasn't quite expecting you're mother Scott but she's not the first I'll admit. Come one Lucille, the ice is over the other side of the garden" Penny said helping Lucille to stand and with Scott's help managing to get her away.

"She's going to be fun tomorrow" said Gordon, catching hold of Alan to stop him speeding off, much to the annoyance of the ten year old.

"You're telling me...why Scott went to help her though is a mystery" said Virgil who had scooped up young Phil and sat her on his knee quite happily.

"He wants to spend some more time with Miss Pen" said Phil taking hold of a glass in both hands and taking a long drink of fruit juice from it. Only Phil called Penny 'Miss Pen' as she spent her half-term holidays over in Britain as there was no real point in going back to Tracy island with her being educated in a British boarding school – this John had only just learned when Phil had been complaining earlier on about them all getting longer breaks than her.

Virgil looked down at his little sister with a frown, "What do you mean by that?" he asked. Phil looked up at him with large eyes, "Scott loves Miss Pen, didn't you know that?" she asked.

John nearly choked on his drink, as did Gordon and even Alan looked highly surprised, "What?" they all asked in unison.

Phil looked a little embarrassed, "I thought you would have all know by now. He's fancied her for years" she took another drink, gently swinging her legs.

John couldn't help but laugh, Scott loved Penelope Creighton-Ward! "Where did you hear that young lady?" he asked, still laughing even though he was trying to sound serious.

"Read it in his diary" said Phil innocently. The others starred at her, John remembering his father telling them that truthfulness was a quality that had to be used wisely at all times.

"It's not in the one I read" came Alan's voice from the floor, true it didn't quite sound like that as he was in the process of eating something but it was just about legible to the older brothers.

"You two" scolded Virgil, looking between them, "You're not supposed to go reading stuff that's private"

"You told us where he kept them though, Virg" said Alan, determined not to get all of the blame laid solely on himself and Phil.

"That's true, but I found his really secret one" said Phil, bouncing slightly and upsetting the drink over part of her skirt, Alan's shoe and Virgil's trousers.

"Phil!" shot Virgil standing up and rather none-too-gently dropping Phil to the floor who simply laughed.

John and Gordon attempted to keep their faces straight but where failing by the minuet. Virgil's trousers were wreaked and the glare at Phil said all of what he was thinking.

Taking the hint, Phil and Alan made to go but John caught both of them tightly and spun them around into his tight grip, "Now you two, say you're sorry to Virgil" he said, knowing that if anything happened to cause problems then their mother would not be happy – not that she would really care until tomorrow morning anyway.

"It was an accident" moaned Alan, wriggling hard and kicking John by accident on the shin.

"Ow, Alan! Stop it" scolded John, while still trying to hold onto him, even though he persisted in wriggling.

"Sorry Virgie, but it was Alan's idea" said Phil, all the more sweetly that before.

"Tattle-tale!" shot Alan, glaring at his younger sister.

"Pay back!" she shot back at him.

John saw Virgil's glare at Alan and instantly knew there would be trouble, "Virgil, calm down....ow, Alan, that hurt!" he yelled as Alan hit his forearm and took off, followed closely by Gordon as John had stopped Virgil going any further forward.

"I'm going to kill him one day" said Virgil, but he was laughing at the state of his trousers more than really threatening to kill him in real life.

Gordon appeared several minuets later nearly dragging the struggling form of Alan, "Stop being a pest squirt, sit down and behave for once!" he told him as sternly as he could.

The rest of the evening was rather uneventful – bar poor Scott getting hassled by all of his younger siblings about who he fancied not realising that in fact they already knew and had made an agreement with the little monsters to find this diary and expose what they could of it.

It was dark when the party came to a close, luckily for the boys they weren't travelling home overnight, Parker had personally told them to stay as he said the roads could be fairly treacherous at this time of morning.

John and Scott sat finishing off another round of iced chocolate, which had been left, staring out of a window in one of the many rooms of Penelope's mansion.

The others were asleep, either sharing a bed on curled up on the floor. John grinned and chuckled slightly, "You know, Scott, when you see them all like this you wouldn't even think that they're at each others throat on a frequent basis".

Scott's smiled only broadened, "There are sometimes I'm sure they all just plan things in their sleep. I think we're both going to be for it tomorrow" he started gazing out of the window, his black hair and dark eyes filled with a little bit of concern.

John noticed this easily within his older brother, although Scott prided himself on being able to keep his emotions in check he could never quite hide it from his eyes.

"Something troubling you Scott?" he asked, watching carefully as Gordon shifted onto his back, which allowed Alan to hug into him more easily and Phil to quietly rest on his chest.

Gordon would always deny that the three youngest were as close as everyone knew they were but watching them sleeping made John think about his own Gordon and Alan. Were they all right?

"Fine, just thinking of Dad I guess" said Scott, not even looking away from the window.

John turned at hearing Scott's voice and guessed what he had been fearing. It made sense that something had to be different about this time if their mother was alive, which could only mean one thing. Jeff Tracy was gone and had left his wife with six children to raise. "Hmm, I know – it somehow doesn't feel right him not being around...still" he quickly added as an after thought.

"John...you ever wonder what he would think of us now?" John's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. What on earth was Scott saying? But then again he remembered what the younger Scott Tracy had been like before his mothers death, Scott and John had always been similar in mindset until that day and it was quite a shock to hear it now.

But a smile came to his face, John knew exactly what Jeff thought of them all...he had heard it from his Dad plenty of times.

"To tell you the truth Scott, I think he would be proud of us all. If he was here right now he would be telling you to stop moping about and get on with your dreams – and possibly telling you to get a move on with that certain Lady you fancy – no doubt about that, he would be giving Virgil some rather unwanted advise about what the next stage of life is for him, poor Gordon would be getting frequently told to stop acting like a two year old and get on with his studies and other things. Alan – you can imagine that all to easily – the poor kid would be getting ridiculed about everything. That's what Dad would be doing if he were here" a smiled filtered across John's lips as he recalled all of that information for his own family.

"John, you left two out. You and Philadelphia. What would he be saying about you two?" persisted Scott, a grin of mischief spreading across his face and lighting up his eyes.

John suddenly got rather shy and nervous, "I...I don't know" he stammered.

"Oh c'mon John, you could tell me about all the others including myself why can't you say what he would say about you and Phil?" Scott had an annoying habit of not letting anything drop until he got his answers.

John shook his head, "I honestly don't know Scott. What do you think? I've told you all I can think of right now" it was a back out but hopefully an effective one.

Scott chuckled and then looked out of the window, pausing as if to think, "I think that Dad would be fascinated by you're determination and mind. He would be trying to get you to go further on with you're studies though I doubt that it would take much encouragement. He would be proud of you" the tone was that of a big brother and John had to admit he liked it, but the fact that he was going redder by the minuet was not helping.

"Scott!" he said a little too loudly, causing Scott to wave his hands in front of John's shushing him as quickly as he could. "John don't you dare wake the others up" he whispered, before the pair broke into quirky chuckles.

"You're too flattering at times Scott Tracy" whispered John before looking over at the sleeping form of Phil and smiling. "What do you think Dad would think of our Phil?" he asked, slightly seriously.

Scott stopped laughing and watched her fondly as all big brothers are with any younger sibling, "I think she would be very special to him, a proper Daddy's Little Princess. Out of all of us, she's the one whose the most similar to him. Wouldn't surprise me in the future if she becomes a commander or something similar" he said. His words were true, for John felt that in his heart too.

"Y'know Scott, I think she's already special to all of us. But she's got a lot of spirit within her that's calling to get out. I think being a commander will be something she'll get eventually but I've got a feeling that she'll always be independent and will enjoy life's opportunities whenever she can get them" it was amazing to think that John had only known her since that morning and already he knew what she would be like.

"Life opportunities eh? That I look forward to seeing...it's just going to get interesting when she starts getting involved with boys" he chuckled and John closed his eyes with worry over that very thought, "she'll make Dad proud wherever he is" Scott finished before yawning.

"I think its time we both went to sleep, eh big brother?" asked John, carefully getting off the windowsill.

"Too true, little brother" said Scott before clambering over Virgil and flopping onto the bed.

As John closed his eyes he swore he could see another pair watching him closely in the night but they soon were lost to the folds of sleep.

Silently, Philadelphia rose from the floor and padded across to the window. She had heard all of their conversation and wasn't quite sure what to make of it. She watched the starts and quickly found the North Star, she smiled and waved at it, "Night Daddy" she whispered before crossing over to Gordon and hugging up to him wondering if her Daddy liked it up on the North Star and if he would ever come and see them.

A.N ahem rather long chapter I'll admit but it just kind of all came together so lovely. I'm planning to get a few more interactions in and poor old Scott having to put up with his brothers and little sister

Still review and I'll see what's going to happen next with this


	4. Tuesday Morning

Well here's the next bit – hope you enjoy it and don't kill me for anything

Reviewers: Cap'n Phoenix – unfortunately he has and I also thought it was cute – Killhii2003 – sorry I'm no necromancer so I can't bring him back but hopefully this explaination will make you feel better about it.

Chapter 4 – Tuesday Morning

Blood...fear...tones of snow...Dad?...crushing...can't breath...what's going on?...a distant voice – hold on...blood...everywhere...John!...ice cold...where's Dad...female voice – will he be alright?...Dad!...blood...death...

"Dad!" John shot up from the floor and hit his head off the windowsill, "Oww...that hurt" he said slowly rubbing his head and glancing around. The others were still asleep even though the sun was high in the sky.

What had he just seen?

Before he could answer his own question there was a slight knock at the door and Parker popped his head around, "Morning Master Tracy" he said sounding far too bright and alert considering the antics of last night, "And how are we feeling this morning? Or as I should more rightly say mid day" Parker chuckled.

John shook his head, trying to get the last of the sleep out of his eyes, "Fine, I think. Just in need of a drink" he croaked out...another night up late was not doing him any good.

"Well, Miss Penelope has provided drinks for you all in the lounge but unfortunately she has got appointment which meant she had to leave early this morning. You're mother is already up and asked me to come and see if any of you were awake yet" said Parker, helping John up and avoiding his sleeping brothers.

John instantly noticed that something was wrong, "Parker, where's Phil?"

Parker glanced around, and seemed to frown, "Now this is peculiar. Last time I came up here to check on you all she was here, Master Tracy. Now where has that little scamp gone now?"

John paused and thought, wondering how the hell he was meant to know where his little sister was considering he had enough trouble at home watching Gordon and Alan at the best of times.

"Could she have gone downstairs to see mom?" he asked.

"More than likely, but she did not pass me...but then again she knows this place better than me at times. Come on Master Tracy, I'll take you to where you're mother is and we'll keep a careful eye out for Miss Tracy" he said, leading the way down the lounge.

The lounge was well furnished with cream leather sofas and wooden tables, it was a perfect place to relax in and had been designed primarily for that purpose. "Good Morning Parker, morning John" came Lucille's happy voice from the window where she was watching the great gardens of Penelope's estate.

"Good morning, Mrs Tracy. How are we feeling after last night?" asked Parker, taking care in re-fluffing some of the pillows and consciously checking to see if Phil was hiding around waiting to jump on him – she wasn't.

"I'm feeling a lot better about myself and nothing could spoil today. And I see that one of my brood has finally woken up at long last" she smiled playfully at John – like the one in the photograph that he kept by his bed – and sat down on the cream sofa, her blue dress contrasting with it nicely, "I don't think I've ever known a time when all of them have slept in this late into the day"

"I'm not the first one up mum" said John, sitting opposite his mother in an armchair.

Lucille looked up and frowned but before she could ask anything, Parker jumped in "Young Miss Tracy wasn't in the room when I found Master John awake. We had presumed that she would come and see you"

Lucille paused and thought for a couple of seconds, "I haven't seen her since last night. That's rather unusual behaviour for her" there was a tinge of worry to her voice and a slight cold fear crept into her eyes.

Parker smiled, "Don't worry, Mrs Tracy, I'm sure she'll turn up. She's more than likely just hiding somewhere in the house or off to one of her gym classes. Your Phil likes to do things on her own at times" but there was also worry in his voice, "But I'll do a quick check anyway and find out where she is. If I find the little scamp I'll call you" he said before bowing and leaving the room.

John sighed, partly wondering what had happened to Phil and also why Lucille was getting more and more nervous by the second. "Don't worry mum, she'll appear" he said trying to comfort her.

Lucille tilted her head and nodded, smiling faintly, "Knowing our Phil she will. Just when everyone is jumping to even more ridiculous assumptions about where she is. Are you okay John? You appear as white as a sheet this morning"

John knew she was trying to take her mind off Phil temporarily and for once in his life John decided that maybe it would be better if he could tell someone what exactly was going on in a dream.

He took a deep breath, "I had a nightmare last night"

Lucille sighed and shook her head, "Which one?"

The shock in John's face would have made an ideal mug shot in any teen magazine, had he already told Lucille about the nightmares?...yes that would be the most logical thing he would do. "The Avalanche" he said hoping that she would know what it was about.

"Oh god" her voice became a tiny whisper, "Your fathers death"

Suddenly vivid images of the event flashed up in John's brain.

Everything that had happened on that day...

"John! Look out!" screamed Jeff from behind the thirteen-year-old as the snow came tumbling off the mountainside.

John barely had time to look behind him before snowballs the size of boulders came crashing down in all directions around him.

"John, hold on" came Jeff's voice once again, but this time it was closer.

Turning John saw Jeff just in time to latch onto his outstretched arm. John couldn't quite believe that he was looking on his father for the last time.

They continued down the slope, avoiding as much of the falling snow as they possibly could but now rocks and tree branches were getting caught up in the forward motion of the tumbling snow.

Thunder would never sound quite the same to John after hearing the sound of tree's snapping as if they were twigs and rocks bouncing off each other and smashing together as if in some sort of mad and deadly dance to try and stop the worst but failing every time.

John turned his head to look over his shoulder and felt the boiling fear in his heart freeze in a heartbeat.

A section of stone had fallen off one of the boulders that was rolling towards them and was heading straight for Jeff.

"DAD!" he heard another voice shout and he realised that Scott wasn't far behind them.

The collision was a sickening crunch and both John and Jeff feel down to the ground, blood splattering the white snow and their bodies.

"John! Dad!" shouted Scott just stopping beside them and instantly regretting it.

The snow encased over the top of all three of them and nothing could have prevented it.

Slowly a trickle of light fell into the air pocket where Scott, Jeff and John were. Scott didn't want to look up in case it was his imagination playing tricks on him.

He had to keep it together in case John woke up once again. His younger brother had been out for most of the time but when he had woken up it had been a strain to see him look so frightened.

John's breath was irregular and all three of them were cover in blood.

Jeff hadn't spoken or moved at all. Scott knew in his heart that he was already dead but he had told John that everything was all right and they would all get out of it alive.

"Hey, there's three down here" called a faint voice from a distance.

Scott looked up as best as he could and saw the tiny end of a scout camera that was used to search through debris to find people who could still be alive.

He carefully shook his brother's arm, coxing him awake, "Come on John! Wake up! I know it's cold but they're here to help us! Please wake up John! John!"

John shuddered involuntarily and looked across at his mother, "I'm sorry" he said seeing the hurt in her face.

She smiled, "You don't need to be sorry, John. No one could have stopped it if they tried. I'm still thankful to this day that my two boys survived" John hadn't noticed that she had moved from her sitting position and now had her arms around him in a loving embrace.

John nearly choked, he didn't want to believe that he had been there when his Dad had died and what made it even worse was that Jeff had died trying to protect him.

Tears should have fallen from his eyes but not came – he had no idea as to how to behave. But the warmth of his mother's skin and her breath on his cheek made him feel only worse.

There came a rather sharp knock on the door and instantly both were alert, "Come in" called Lucille with a tear strained voice.

John extended his hand to her but she quietly shook her head and mouthed 'I'm okay' and went towards the door.

Before she could reach it, Penelope burst in and John stood up.

Penny was not her smart normal self, her pink suit was covered in mud and her usually neatly styled hair looked as though it had been just dragged through a hedge backwards. "Lucy, I'm so sorry" she sobbed virtually falling into Lucille's arms.

"Penny? John go and get Parker!" his mother's tone was one of concern.

"No need to Mrs Tracy, I met Milady just as I was coming back to the main entrance" said Parker appearing and helping John to get Penny onto the sofa.

"What on earth happened to her?" asked Lucille, kneeling down and using some of her nurse training to check that she was okay.

"I have no idea...here help her drink some water. She appears to have run the whole way here but I've no clue as to where from" said Parker, signalling John to get a glass from the side.

John wasted no time and filled the glass almost full with ice water, which he hurriedly passed to Parker. The liquid was no sooner past Penelope's lips than her eyes opened and quickly she searched for Lucille.

"It's okay Miss Penelope, you're safe" said Lucille, smiling gently.

Tears fell from the blue eyes, "Oh God, I'm so sorry Lucy" she said again.

"What about? Penny you've been going on about being sorry, what are you trying to tell me?" asked Lucille.

Penny's words made John's heart fall and fear well up in all of his senses, and by the looks of Parker and Lucille they felt exactly the same though their knowledge was greater than his.

"Philadelphia's gone! I tried to stop him but he overpowered me. She was heading back from Gym class and he grabbed her. It happened so fast. James took Phil away...I'm sorry"

In the silence that followed, John could only hear two words going around his head in a repetitive pattern, 'Philadelphia's gone'.

To Be Continued...

A.N Rather sad chapter that but I had to do it – and I'm still not going to bring Jeff back to their timeline.

Interesting twist, am I right?

Review and I'll see what's happened to Phil.


	5. Tuesday Evening two parts

Well here's the next bit – sorry about the time it took me to update but I've been busy.

Also rating's up due to some mild language and issues that are beginning to come through.

Reviews: killhill2003 – sorry but I can't and read on to find out if she is indeed okay – and Cap'n Phoenix – you don't have to wonder any more and I am keeping it up

And an additional disclaimer – I don't own Captain Scarlet just as I reference it in this chapter. Right that's sorted

Chapter 5 – Tuesday Evening

Part I – Road to no where

"Shut that brat up will you, she's going to give the game away" said a male voice from the front of the van where Philadelphia was currently being held. She couldn't quite remember a time when she had been as scared as this and was determined to get away from James and his cronies.

James had always terrified her, even before Lucille really started going out with him. He was an ex-boyfriend to Lucille and was obsessively in love with her. He had never quite got over the fact that she had finished with him for good and this was not the first time he had tried to take one of the children away from the family unit.

Last time it had been Alan but they had caught up with him pretty fast and got him locked up with a county judge law against him never to go anywhere near the family again. But then he had gotten out and moved to an unknown location where he could watch and wait for everything to fall into place.

James was the kind of man who appeared to be Mr Perfect or Mr Right on the surface, he was good looking with long black hair and dazzling eyes that seemed to hypnotise any girl he looked at. He was charming and gentle with his words and always a gentleman but as soon as he thought the girl would never leave him he changed. A classic Dr Jeckal and Mr Hyde type. He would use everything in his power to control and keep his girl by his side and everything would have to be just to his liking or else a blow would be dealt.

Lucille had dated him seriously for about six months but then called it quits after he struck Scott for back answering him. Philadelphia had been in the room when it happened and only her screams had alerted the rest of her brothers that their mother was in deadly trouble.

And now, reflected Phil as she struggled vainly against the bonds and gag, she herself was in that situation but with no chance to scream for help. James sat in the seat in front of her and watched carefully through the window, "No drugs, Mac, she's not to be killed" he said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Well what would you have me do with the blighter! She's wriggling harder than a rabid dog" said Mac who was trying to keep Phil still. "Do what you have to, just don't use any drugs on her. Knock her on the head or strangle her until she passes out but just don't kill her. We need the little cow alive" said James, his tone level and unforthcoming with any emotion.

"Don't see as to why. I mean if you say that the woman is as hard as nails then she's hardly likely to – ow you little git!" said Mac as Phil managed to kick him hard on the leg, "Hardly likely to give into any demands for money to get her back" he finished slapping Phil across the face heavily causing her head to hit the side of a metal box.

Stars flashed before Phil's eyes and something started to run down the side of her face but she had no idea of what it was. "Knowing Lucy she will do anything to get this little runt back. She's not only the only girl but also the youngest of the lot. Her brother's adore her to death and would willingly give their lives if it meant that she would live. I admit that I have a small soft spot for her as well – but in a completely different way. Isn't that right my little squishy frog" came James's voice in a soft and sweet tone while he patted Phil's black hair.

Despite the fact that she was fighting off concussion, Phil reacted and kicked out hard just catching James's hand on the back of the seat next to a metal bar. He swore loudly and pulled his hand back to see a small trickle of blood. The backhander made Phil's head collide with the side of the truck and with a half-muffled yelp she went limp and knew no more.

"Little cow's got some spirit in her" said Mac, chuckling at the fallen figure. James scowled, "Too much at times...shame I couldn't have broken her. She would be well on the way to being a criminal mastermind by now. But she's just a stupid little cow who's going to make sure we break Lucille Tracy and Rydal Kyran" his laugh was cruel and deadly.

Part II – Worry and Hurt

Lucille stood by the window and stared out into the fading sunlight. She still didn't want to believe that her only daughter was kidnapped by James, it didn't seem right to her that this had happened at all.

"I've already given a statement to the police, Detective, I really don't want to go through it again" Penny's voice seemed to reach everyone in the room. The Detective smiled as gently as he could, "I am aware that a statement was taken, Miss Penelope but I need to clarify some of the facts. Small details might just make it possible to locate the girl without having to talk to the persons who took her".

Penny looked up at him and nodded, it still seemed far to surreal to have taken place. Slowly she took a deep breath and started once again...

"Phil! Phil! Philadelphia Tracy!" Penny called walking towards the black haired Tracy girl. Jade green eyes turned to her and a smile lit up her face, "Hiya Miss Pen. Sorry I was in a world of my own"

"I gathered as much. What are you doing out here without anyone watching you?" she enquired, but noting the fact that Phil was carrying a green backpack with a picture of the Angel 2 with the word S.I.G printed on it. Penny knew where Phil had been but she always liked to slightly chide the stubborn girl for not taking more care when she was out.

"Just been to Gym class, Miss Pen. I thought I would have a shot to check I hadn't forgotten any of the moves as the team would not be happy with me" came a rather bashful voice that was a little uncharacteristic.

Penny smiled, "Did you tell anyone that you were going to the class?" the answer was well embedded in Penny's mind and the look that Phil gave her was enough to say it without her even opening her mouth. "Phil you can't just go wandering off without telling anyone – it's a good thing I noticed that you had gone before Parker did. He'll have your mother and brothers worried to death by now" her tone should have been more aggressive but it ended up being playful.

Phil rolled her eyes, "Parker should know better by now. Is that why you told him to drop you off at the entrance to the hotel?" the accusation was well made and already judged by the eight-year-old

A curt nod from Penny made for an answer and Phil simply grinned more, "He'll kill you when he finds out Miss Pen" she said. "Don't I know it, anyway young lady we better get you home soon" Penny smiled as Phil's face dropped slightly.

"I suppose but first we need to go and get breakfast!" shouted Phil grabbing Penny's hand and running towards a stall at a quick pace. "Phil!" shot Penny but found it next to impossible not to laugh happily, "You're going to wreak my shoes you little devil"

"And?" Phil's voice was playfully cheeky and she released Penny's hand causing the British blond bombshell to stumble slightly but she was still laughing all of the time. "Philadelphia you are in so much trouble when I get a hold of you!" she called before sitting down on a nearby bench.

Phil waved in acknowledgement and turned back to the vendor who was selling an assortment of freshly backed pastries, chatting on with him as if they had been friends for a long time.

As Penelope watched a dark grey Transit Van crept down the side of the road close to where Phil was. Something seemed to scream at her that not was all well and good and certainly not cricket. "Phil!" she called standing up just as the sliding door of the van opened.

Then everything happened so fast, Phil had turned towards Penny without noticing the man getting out of the van. Instincts flaring, Penelope had started running towards the oblivious child intent of smashing the man in the face. She knew exactly who the man was and yelled "Get away from her James!" before someone caught hold of her arms and held her back.

Phil's scream was one of fear and there was a shout from the vendor and James but Penny could not reach the struggling girl even though her voice was pleading desperately for help.

The last image Penny saw was that of Phil being dragged into the van by another man and James smashing a fist into the vendor's face. The blow came from behind her and she never saw who had held her whilst James took Philadelphia away to an unknown location.

The Detective smiled gently, "Well at least we now know what she was taken away in. But it's still going to take some time to find her. Although they're not common a grey Transit Van will be a fairly common site around London. I'll have my boys look into the leads we've got so far and report back to you soon" he stood up and finished his tea. "Don't worry we'll find the girl come hell or high water. Miss Penelope, Mrs Tracy" he nodded and left.

John rested his head on his mothers arm, feeling totally lost and alone. This wasn't how it was supposed to be – they were meant to be a happy family not one that was filled with grief and worry. He watched carefully as Scott placed his arms around Penny, allowing her to cry onto his shoulder.

Lucy shuddered and John knew exactly what she was thinking about Phil and James but another fear was starting to eat away at all of them. How were the others going to react to learning that Philadelphia was no longer with them?

'Keep up hope, John Tracy. I'll ensure he safety for as long as I breath' said a familiar voice in his mind.

A.N a few new characters and a mixture of twists – amazing what you can create without thinking about anything.

Please review as I need a little idea of what people are thinking of this and if I need to explain anything


	6. Wednesday Morning part I

A.N So sorry about the update but I've been a little busy of late and needed to get things sorted. A bit short this time but I'm determined to finish it one way or another.

Chapter 6 Wednesday Morning

Part I – Fearful dreams

Scott gently nudged John, hoping that he was awake.

John didn't say a word but turned over and stared at his elder brother who was looking rather tearful. It was obvious that he had been crying again and John was not quite used to everything being this way.

Usually it was the other way round, usually it was John who was crying and Scott being the reassuring one. It had been the last time something like this had happened but then again the last time this had happened everything had been different.

He had known that his mother was dead the last time.

Now he had no idea if his little sister was alive or not. But he tried to hide as much of that fear from his voice as it was possible, "What's wrong?"

Scott looked down and seemed to be undeceiving in how to say what he needed to. John knew that look of old and feared that Scott was heading down the path of locking away his feelings again.

That was something that no one needed especially their mother. But then again – hadn't he done that himself?

John sighed and looked down, knowing that everything was wrong in this situation and that something needed to be sorted out. The only small problem that he was now faced with was that Scott was scared and Scott never got scared of anything.

It was always Scott who stood up for the others and it was always Scott who acted as a pillow for John and Virgil when things went wrong.

But looking at him now, John fully understood what it was like to be in Scott's position. He was the eldest and always felt that it was his duty to watch over the others and try and keep them in check. True it didn't work with Gordon or Alan – much – but there was always that bond between all of them. Each brother looked to the older one for support and the younger one for protection.

Scott had gotten the bad end of the stick being the first, he only had their Dad to fall on if anything ever went wrong for him but here Jeff Tracy had been killed in an avalanche. Lucille tried to keep up with everyone but she couldn't cope on her own as well as Jeff.

John snapped himself out of this train of thoughts when he heard Scott sigh and he knew that there was going to be no easy explanation out of the eldest Tracy boy.

"Scott, it's okay. None of us knew that this was going to happen...she's a tough kid. Phil will be fine" he tried to sound like he felt it but something deep within him almost felt the speed of her heart or was it his? He couldn't work it out.

"John she's a kid, for god's sake" Scott snapped and instantly regretted it.

Slowly he sat up and hugged his knees, "I don't mean to be horrid but I know what that git's capable of. I didn't mind it as much when he got me or you to a certain degree but when he hurt the others..." Scott's fist clenched visibly in the first rays of sunlight that were creeping into the mansion.

John stayed where he was, knowing it best to let Scott get everything out of his system first before moving to do anything. He watched as his older brother sighed and released his palm slowly, "I didn't want to get into any situations where he could seriously hurt one of them. We could stand up for ourselves but the others were far too young to really understand anything. It hurt knowing what we went through but being unable to tell anyone" he paused, shoulders shaking with a visible effort to stop himself weeping, "but it hurts more knowing that he will hurt Feathers more. She's an eight-year-old John and he's going to hurt her more than physically I know he is. I just want her home...want her back here where she will...be..."

John moved faster than he ever felt himself move before and caught hold of Scott's tumbling frame before he feel to the ground. Tears fell freely from his eyes and heart wrenching sobs emitted from the strong wall of hidden emotion. Deep in his heart, John knew that not all of the tears were for Phil.

There were some for Scott himself, others for his younger brothers, a few for their mother and a lot for their father. John never needed to question Scott on how he had dealt with their father's death for it was obvious that he was still dealing with it.

As he sat there, simply holding onto Scott he thought he heard a voice distant and sweet filling the air. The song was known to him but from where was a mystery, but it filled his heart with hope.

"Scott" he said and looked down at his older brother who looked up at him, "Listen, can't you hear it?" he whispered.

Slowly Scott frowned and then slowly the tears became quieter by the minuet, "Phil's singing but where from?" he whispered back.

John wished he could tell Scott but right then he had no idea if the person that was with Phil.

A.N Told you it was short but still...hope you liked it killhill and any others reading this

Please review as my muse is starting to run a little thin on this one


	7. Wednesday Morning part II

A.N Quite a short chapter this but it's just a little continuation on.

To Reviewers – killhill2003 – thanks for reminding me about this and I'll see what I can do for you

Part II – Fading notes

"Over in the meadow, in the sand, in the sun,

Lived an old mother frog and her little froggie one

'Croak!" said the mother; 'I croak' said the one,

So they croaked and they croaked in the sand, in the sun

Over in the meadow, in the stream so blue,

Lived an old mother fish and her little fishies two

'Swim!' said the mother; 'We swim' said the two

So they swam and they swam in the stream so blue

Over in the meadow, on a branch of the tree,

Lived an old mother bird and her little birdies three

'Sing!' said the mother; 'We sign' said the three

So they sang and they sang on a branch of the tree"

Rydal Kyran smiled slightly as Philadelphia's sweet voice passed through him like a gentle kiss from an angel. She had one of the sweetest voices that he had heard for a very long time and to think that this might be one of the last times anyone would hear it was beyond any stretch of the imagination.

He had hoped to send a message telepathically to the Tracy family but it was proving to be very hard and complicated. No doubt some trick of James to make him unleash his full potential.

But Kyran would not risk that happening now, he had a young child to protect and he would do so until he drew his last breath.

"Why have you stopped singing?" he asked her as he pried open his eyes.

The girl looked down at the floor, tears creeping down the side of her face, "There's no more to sing...I want to go home"

Kyran's heartstrings pulled tightly inside his chest as he looked towards the girl, how could one who was so strong be reduced to a tiny terrified child without hardly an action against her?

But then again she was eight and not yet that strong, Kyran knew he could see the future and he also knew that the figure there was this girl but how the two connect was a mystery to him, "I'll make sure you get home, Philadelphia" the words were meant and totally true.

"Really?"

"Yes, I promise you right now, right here. I will get you home to your family" Kyran's voice was determined and even now plans were starting to form.

Phil looked at him, fresh tears in her eyes and quite unexpectedly she flung her arms around his neck and held tightly onto him, "Thank you Mr. Kyran" came a muffled voice from the bottom of his chest.

"Phil don't call me Mr, call me Uncle" Kyran had no idea why he said that but it felt right for the situation.

"Uncle?" Phil's green eyes locked onto his and a faint smile crossed her lips, "Uncle Kyran thank you"

Kyran smiled, "Just Uncle for the time being...when we get out of this I don't know how your mother and brothers will react to this"

"Why?" asked the inquisitive eight-year-old.

"Cause to them I'm know as the..." suddenly his head turned as the sound of the door unlocking echoed loudly in the room.

The menacing figure of James appeared with a phone and a gun, which he pointed at Phil, "Call your mother" he instructed.

Phil stood there, terrified and unsure as to what to do.

James cocked the gun back, "Call your mother or you die"

"I would rather die than do something for you, I won't do it!"

"PHIL!" shouted Kyran as the echo of the bullet firing resounded around the room.

A.N Have I been horrible and killed Phil? Maybe, maybe not.

Please press the review button and we'll see what is around the corner


	8. Thursday Part I

A.N Here's an update

Killhill2003 – don't worry read the next bit and you'll learn what's going on. And please keep on reading and reviewing it keeps my muse happy and my mate said the exact same thing as you when she read it

Chapter 7 Thursday

Part I – Sly tricks

The phone rang noisily and echoed around the Creighton-Ward mansion, alerting all who were there that it was breaking time.

There had been nothing since yesterday morning and the air was tight with frustration and other emotions.

Lucille stared as the phone rang again and then glanced up at the Detective who nodded.

All of the police officers had the tape machines going and listening devices.

So far there had been no communication from anyone other than one of Penny's friends who had heard about it on the news and called to see if everything was all right.

As the first tones of the third ring sounded Lucille grabbed the phone from it's holder and raised it praying that it was nothing bad.

"This is Lucille Tracy speaking, whose there?" she asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Momma?" she heard a tiny whisper filled with fear and tears before a brief struggle and a stifled scream, "Hello Lucille" came the almost melodic tone of James voice causing Lucille to shudder inwardly.

"Where's my daughter?" it was a statement and not a request.

"She safe for the time being, Lucille. But your next set of actions could easily end up with her dead" his voice was monotone and serious in every respect.

Lucille was visibly shaking and Scott had to hold John back so that he would not go towards her.

"What do you want so badly that you would take my daughter?" the reply made her shudder, "I want you back"

Phil starred transfixed at the floor, trying to keep the tears from her eyes but failing every passing second.

The conversation between James and her mother was lost on her and fear was slowly gnawing at her very being. She may have been strong when around her brothers but here all she could be was a very scared eight-year-old who wanted only to return home.

The phone slammed down and then was pulled out of the wall making it impossible for any more calls to be made or received.

Phil tried to keep her eyes on the ground and not look at her tormentor but the sound of his approaching boots made her look up with a slight cry of fear.

James's eyes remained blank as fresh blood trickled down Philadelphia's face. The knife was only small but it would be enough to hurt her and James intended to make life hell for Lucille and her other five brats before any of this was over.

"You stay here and don't cause me any problems. It's up to them now what happens to you and if I find out that they're not going to respond to my simple request then I will kill you"

Fresh tears fell down Phil's face and mixed with the blood from the fresh cut on her cheek. James had been serious and if anything did go wrong then he would carry out everything he said.

Rydal pulled off the remainder of the ropes and ran towards the child, scooping her up into his arms almost like a father would do.

Tears were in his eyes at that point and he already knew that there would be more to spill before this was finished.

But somehow he knew that she would survive though in what state had yet to be seen. In his minds eye a much older version of Phil wandered past him.

She looked different with short bleach white hair, flashing green eyes and a long straight scar running across her left cheek.

"You'll be okay, Phil...he's not going to kill you whilst I am around" he said praying that was his vision was telling him was real and not just a possibility of the future that was never to happen.

A.N

It's getting there and luckily my mate is acting as a second muse and has come up with some more twists for this My next update might be heavily delayed as I'm currently going through the start of Uni and no idea of when I'll be able to write the next but.

Still review for the time being


	9. Thursday Part II

A.N Well here's an update and I'm nearly finished this story so I hope you enjoy it

Reviewer: killhill2003 – okay calm down girl hope you enjoy the next bit and I'm not that evil cause she is important but I can't say how she is

Part II – Back at you

The water was freezing, small jets of breath could just be seen coming from the two figures as they tried desperately to stay alive.

Rydal was holding tightly onto Phil, praying to all of the gods that he could think of to save her, "Please, if anyone can here me let this girl live. I know I don't deserve anyone's repent or blessing but if I can ensure one good thing in my life then let her live!"

James looked around, a sly grin on his face "She won't come until it's too late" he wasn't talking to anyone in particular.

He didn't really care, he was going to cause so much emotional pain to the Tracy family that none of them would ever really recover from it. He would have his revenge on everyone who had caused him pain and discomfort over the years and the black book of names was slowly becoming thinner every day.

A small sound caught his attention and he turned, gun raised "Took you long enough, Lucille" he sneered. There was no response and then James noticed that things were not as they should be in the middle of the night at the bridge.

"Which lowly scum is hiding in the depths of the night!" he shouted and fired randomly.

The silence echoed back with nothing happening at all, no shouts, no clicking of another gun – just radiating silence.

"Mac! Where the hell are you?" James asked trying to keep his voice level but failing.

There was no response.

Slowly James turned, a curious fear starting to show in his features. This was not how it was supposed to go, something or someone else was changing his plans.

The lights flickered and he turned the gun upwards, firing once and bringing a rain of glass down on his head, "What the hell is going on here!" he shouted.

The click of a gun being taken off safety seemed even louder in the near darkness behind him. He turned, expecting to find a police officer, "You guys take so..." he stopped and starred with wide eyes.

Three figures stood, staring at him with blank expressionless faces. Two were men in their early twenties, one with blond hair, the other with dark red and the other was a young girl of no older than eighteen.

She stood out from the boys with almost white hair and flashing green eyes, the gun that was in her hand was steady and she showed no signs of fear in any part of her expression.

"It would seem that we take exactly the required time, James" said the girl with all the dangerous power of a killer with a purpose.

"But then again we may have come here wrongly – but I don't think so" said the red haired boy, loving to stand next to the girl and slipping his hand over the top part of the gun.

"You tried to cause us so much pain and horror when we were younger but now we return that to you. You never realised how much you hurt us all and how much we would never forgive you. Rot in your own self created hell when you get there!" said the blond boy, stepping away from the other two and without warning punched James squarely on the jaw, knocking him out.

"You know, he scared me too much, brother" said the girl, handing the gun over to the red haired boy and quickly moving over to side a look of concern taking over her face.

"He scared us all Cady" said the blond, carefully checking James before looking up, "It won't be long until the Police get here...you two better go and get them out of the water"

John held his mothers hand, praying that she would be okay.

James had never planned to meet them at the designated place...he had always planned to kill Phil and now it was a race against time. It had taken almost three hours to locate the flat where James lived but when they had got there it was long deserted.

Fear and panic had over taken them until the call.

No one quite understood how or why it happened but just as they were about to give up on ever finding James before Phil's body someone had called John's mobile.

The conversation had been quick, and whoever was calling was in a rush to get somewhere but they wouldn't say who they were.

The information that had been given was invaluable, they knew exactly where Phil was and how she was doing. But now time was running out and they had to get to the bridge as fast as they could or she would be dead before they could get there.

Scott looked at his younger brother from the other side of their mother and gently took hold of his other hand, "We're gonna get there, little brother. I promise" his voice was just bordering on fear but hope still lingered there and right now John needed that hope to cling onto.

Rydal clutched the limp form of Phil, tears falling down his face and his voice croaked. He knew that his death was close to hand and he didn't want to die not knowing if the child in his arms was gone or not.

Suddenly two pairs of hands grabbed hold of his shoulders and pulled him out of the water – or were they pushing him? It was impossible to tell, his mind was numbing down.

Blearily he looked at the two figures as they tried their hardest to warm him up, "Phil!" he managed to choke out.

"She's alright...she's sick at the moment Rydal but she will be okay. I promise you that" said a male voice but his vision was too blurred to really work out who the person was.

There was a faint recollection in his brain about knowing the voice but he was unable to focus his attentions.

"Go! Cady! Time to move!" came a third voice from somewhere behind Rydal.

"We can't leave them here! Not like this Al!" shot the male voice again.

"We have to! We can't change the way things went...they'll be here in two..." the female voice sucked in air and shuddered, "...minuets and we aren't here. We have to go now!"

"What's wrong Cady?" asked the third voice, concern heavily lining it.

"I'm freezing...we've got to" she started before the male voice from before moved towards her, "Okay, little sis. Al we're linking now"

A soft blue glow with white sparks rose just out of Rydal's sight and as he turned he could see the three figures and in that instant he knew exactly who they were but the next second they were gone.

"Thank you" he whispered before turning back to look on the figure of Phil.

She was lying on her side, as if lost in the folds of a deep sleep. Slowly Rydal rolled over and tried to pull her into his body to keep her warm, but a strong white blanket was already over her. "Stay alive Phil" he murmured.

The medics had wrapped both Phil and Rydal tightly in foil and were slowly warming them up.

Lucille stared at the sleeping figure of her daughter and let tears flow, she had never dreamed that anything like this would happen to any of her children. One of the medics gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, she's just sleeping at the moment. We'll get her warmed up and then let her wake up herself"

John saw the look in his mother's eyes and knew what she was thinking, he sighed and wondered if this was what his dad had felt like when their Lucille died.

He stopped and realised that he was missing his real home but after what had just happened...he didn't know what was right anymore.

"John?" called a voice from his right and slowly he turned to face it.

Rydal Kyran looked at him with tears in his eyes and worry in his face, John never thought that he would see such an expression in the face of a criminal mastermind.

"John...I know I've done things which I shouldn't have and I know that you won't trust me in my words to you right now. But your sister will survive this...she has a very long future ahead of her. I know that you want to return to your time but you have to find that path home yourself. Choose the time rightly though and make sure you say goodbye to her before you go" his voice was inside John's head and he found himself standing right in front of the man, "I will do all in my power to protect her in the future. I renounce all I once stood for...she will come to protect John I can guarantee that you will see her once again"

A.N There you go – hope you enjoyed it and I'll get the last bits written as quickly as I can

For the time being though Review


	10. Saturday Promise Me

AN Finally got around to updating this sorry for the wait. God I've been busy again.

Killhill2003 thanks for the reviews they're much appreciated

Chapter 8 – Promise Me

"John?" called a soft voice from the end of the corridor, causing the blond teen to look up slightly startled.

It felt like it had been weeks since he had first come into the hospital. But it wasn't, it was only Saturday and Phil still hadn't woken up.

It had almost destroyed the rest of the family to learn about Phil's condition, and John knew that it was all going to take a very long time to sort out. He had left the others a while ago just so that he could be alone.

That was what he wanted right at that point to be alone.

He slowly wiped tears away from his eyes and tried to focus on who had just called to him. There was a pause and John could have almost sworn that the figure had shimmered and faded before coming sharply back into focus.

It was a girl with white blond hair and flashing jade green eyes. She was sitting right next to him now and seemed very worried about him.

"Are you alright?" her voice was quiet and slightly strained, almost as if this place scared her. She had a gold necklace about her neck, which she was slowly rotating over her fingers.

John couldn't answer her question, partly because he didn't know who this girl was and also for the fact that there was a rather strange familiarity to her that he could not place.

"You don't have to fear me, John. I'm a sort of old friend, you just don't realise it yet. I was hoping to talk to moth – Lucille but I don't think that would be wise" she paused and looked worriedly down. Her voice was soft and gentle, sounding like it belonged on the summer breeze but it betrayed too many emotions.

John found her voice to be full of love, hope, fear, and worry but deep within it there was joy.

The joy of a child that had never given up.

"Who are you?" he stammered out, trying to keep his tone neutral but failing greatly.

The green of her eyes was intense and seemed to fall into his with ease. It was like he was looking at a picture of the eyes that showed so much yet betrayed nothing, "Do I really need to tell you?" came the tiny voice that belonged to those eyes.

John blinked and shook his head, snapping out of the trance like state he had fallen into, "But how?" his voice was filled with wonder and joy. True the hair change was a little bit of a shock but to see that Rydal was right, Phil did indeed have a long future ahead of her.

"A process called Linking, you don't need to really know about it yet. You'll learn how it all works later. I came here to check that you would be okay" she paused for a second, took a deep breath and continued, "I still have memories of this place and nightmares haunt me frequently about the events. But I'm thankful that you were here for me...I would've broken down completely if it wasn't for you John".

The girl glimmered and faded away, John knew that she wouldn't come back. He didn't know why but deep down he wished that he could talk to her for longer. She was the kind of person who could give the right advise at the right time and her voice was captivating.

But she had left.

Slowly he turned and looked to where she had been sitting. There was no sign that the girl had been there but a box lay there. Carefully he picked it up and he knew instantly what he had to do.

Phil breathing was regular and she appeared just to be sleeping. That was the trick with a coma but it wouldn't last forever, that brought a smile to John's face as he gently brushed her long black hair away from her face.

He was already wondering how it changed to an almost white blond but there would be an explanation somewhere along the line.

"Phil" he said gently, trying to sound like the big brother that he was supposed to be, "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to return to my own family. But I'm never going to forget you in a million years. I feel I can tell you everything like this, but for reason something's stopping me. You're so important to everyone, and you're never going to have a lack of support anywhere you go"

He took a deep breath, "Just remember that I will always love you, and do remember to come for me when this Linking thing starts. I want to see what my baby sisters like. I've a gift for you here...it's not much but I know that it's important to you in the future" slowly he opened the box.

Inside lay a friendship necklace made into the shape of a star. In the middle of each half was a gemstone, one blue the other green.

Carefully he removed the green gemstone half and hooked it around her neck. It gently glistened in a small fragment of moonlight.

"You keep yourself safe, little sister" he gently kissed the top of her forehead, almost feeling something tugging at his mind and body, "This is only a temporary goodbye".

He slowly ran his fingers over her face, tears falling from his eyes, the tug intensified and he felt suddenly very sleepy. "Princess...I don't want to leave you. Not now, not after all this!" his voice was tearful and his body became weak.

Finally his legs gave way and he found himself falling.

Colours flashed around his vision, blues, whites, purples and silvers. There was no noise in this place but he felt they're ought to be.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Scott calling him, "John? John? Hoi, wake up little brother!".

Suddenly he found himself back in the lounge...staring wide eyed at Scott, his Scott, who was looking rather concerned. "Are you okay?" asked the elder brother.

"What just happened?" asked John, looking blearily at Scott.

AN There you go, only one more chapter left and then I've completed this.

Please please please review


	11. Distant Voice on the Horizon

A.N Well finally here's the last chapter...I feel really happy with this and I hope it satisfies everyone who has been reading it

Chapter 9 – Distance Voice on the Horizon

John stood and stared into the night sky, he still didn't want to believe that it had all been a dream. It had been far too real to be something that he could have come up with.

He had felt real emotions and knew that even if dreams seemed real there was always something not quite right about them. But apparently he had overslept and been in a very deep sleep.

'Just like Phil' he thought quietly to himself.

"John? You're still up?" came Jeff's voice from the other side of the room. John turned startled and simply nodded at his father.

For some unknown reason a lump stuck deep within his throat at seeing him, but somehow he kept it from showing.

Concerned eyes briefly caught his and John turned away, staring back at his beloved stars. "Are you all right?" there was the concern of a parent in that voice, and John couldn't help but smile and hang his head slightly.

Maybe he ought to tell someone about what happened but then again maybe it was all a dream.

"I've felt better..." he paused and sighed, unsure as to start over everything. Jeff gently placed a hand on his second eldest back, this was not the way that John behaved and something seemed to be worrying him.

Almost like the time when Gordon had been very ill but this time there was something different.

"John, tell me what you're thinking" he said very calmly.

John sighed and looked back at the stars with a distant look, "I know it's not my business, and I don't have any right to ask...but if one of us had been born a girl what would you have called her?"

Jeff stepped back, a little disturbed by the question. It wasn't what he was expecting but guessing that this would lead to something very important Jeff dimly recalled a conversation he had with Lucille about it.

"This will sound daft...Lucy wanted a name to sound different yet hold some form of power. If I had daughter she would be called Philadelphia...why? Is something wrong?"

John closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears. "In the _dream_ I had...I don't know really how to say this without knowing something first" he turned his blue eyes onto Jeff's light brown ones, "Was mum pregnant when she died? Was she expecting a sixth child?"

Jeff reclined, and closed his eyes sadly.

John didn't need to hear him say the words, in his heart he had always known that there was something more traumatising behind the death of Lucille than just her, he had just never pressed to find out what it was.

"I'm sorry...I had to ask before I could tell you anything"

"What do you mean John?" asked Jeff...unsure as to what was going on.

John took a deep breath, "Phil...Philadelphia Tracy was in my dream. Very much alive and she would have made you so proud" tears fell from both their eyes and slowly John told Jeff of what had happened in the dream that was not a dream.

Neither of them noticed the light rain outside, nor the soft glow of one of the stars.

Watching from the trees nearest the building, Phil smiled whole-heartedly. "Big brother, you always looked out for me. Now I'll look out for you".

With silent grace she leaped from the tree and quickly moved away, but paused to look back at her old home.

The moonlight shone of her white blond hair and her green eyes flashed merrily with old memories before hardening as she turned away.

"Goodbye for the time being...I look forward to our next meeting"

END

Final A.N I know it's a bit short but I didn't want to spoil it by going on and on.

Please review and let me know what you think of it as a whole

And you never know...I might be possibly doing a sequel to this...


End file.
